Dwarf Commoner Origin
} |name = Dwarf Commoner Origin |image = Cropped dwarf commoner.JPG |px= 270px |caption = |qcat = Origin story |location = Orzammar |next = Ostagar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} As a casteless dwarf, characters with the Dwarf Commoner Origin are reduced to a life of petty crime. Plot As a member of the casteless, the Dwarf Commoner is extremely poor and has to run errands for the local crime boss, Beraht, in order to stay alive. The Dwarf Commoner's sister Rica is also working for Beraht, but is trying to find a wealthy male suitor while the Dwarf Commoner has to do some of Beraht's more unsavory tasks. The first one is finding and killing a dwarf who has been hiding lyrium from Beraht. The next task Beraht gives the Dwarf Commoner is to drug a fighter's drink in the Proving, thereby rigging the event so the fighter Beraht has bet on can win. When the Dwarf Commoner makes it to the arena, it is to find that Beraht's fighter has passed out from drinking too much. Since failure is not an option, the Dwarf Commoner decides to wear the fighter's armor and win his match for him. After the last battle, the drunken fighter the Dwarf Commoner had been impersonating stumbles out onto the field and the Dwarf Commoner must reveal the deception. Beraht managed to apprehend and imprison the Dwarf Commoner in his personal dungeon. The Dwarf Commoner escapes and kills Beraht, only to come face to face with Duncan, who has watched the Dwarf Commoner compete in the tournament. Faced with either exile, death, or joining the Grey Wardens, The Dwarf Commoner chooses to go with Duncan and leave Orzammar. If you want to see videos on "Dwarf Commoner - Origin Quest" click on the following link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaZwuuEwPxo Walkthrough The origin story opens in the Slums Home, where Beraht is discussing work with Rica. After the dialogue sequence is over -- answer however you see fit -- you can head outside, where Leske is waiting. Leske will tell his friend about the current job, which is to kill a merchant who has cheated Beraht. The merchant in question can be found at Tapster's Tavern in the Orzammar Commons. He will try to explain the situation, and it is possible to work out a deal with your friend to sell the ore after killing him, let him go, or to kill him as ordered. If going with the option to take a bribe of Lyrium, head over to Leske's merchant friend in the Commons. She will offer to buy the lyrium, though at a low price. If you choose this option, purchase a leather helmet from the other merchant and equip it. Other items purchased will not protect your money, the items will be taken by Beraht as well and you end up with less overall when you sell them back to the merchant. Regardless, once that is over and done with, head to Beraht's base in the Commons (in the building next to Tapster's; it should be marked on the map). Jarvia and Beraht will be waiting. They know of whatever outcome was decided regarding the merchant, but will give the next quest regardless. Beraht has made a large bet in the Proving, and he needs a certain warrior (Everd) to win. He will hand Leske some poison, which is to be used to poison the armor of the strong candidate. Upon arrival at the Proving, Everd is found dead drunk. In order to keep their own hides, the two thugs decide one of them must don Everd's armor and win the Proving. Leske can be told to proceed with the drugging, or to forget it; either way, the Proving begins. You will be pitted against four warriors. Duncan is watching this Proving, and is fairly impressed with the skill displayed. Unfortunately, during the last battle, the drunk dwarf whose armor was taken stumbles out, and the treachery is revealed in front of all of Orzammar's nobility. Beraht, even more upset than the nobles, has Leske and the Future Warden locked up in the Carta Hideout. Most of the areas are blocked off, although there is still some loot to be found. At the end of the area Beraht is waiting; there is no way to proceed without killing him. Proceed further through the secret entrance to Janar Armorers; the royal guards, and Duncan, are already there. Duncan steps in and conscripts the Dwarf Commoner, saving him from a death sentence. Category:Origin Story Quests